The present invention relates to capacitive touch interface assemblies and methods of manufacturing the same.
Industrial process transmitters are used in industrial process facilities in a variety of settings. For example, industrial process transmitters can include a sensor to sense pressure, temperature, vibration, flow, or nearly any other parameter associated with an industrial process, and/or can include an actuator or other device that manages, controls, or otherwise interacts with an industrial process. Many industrial process facilities are located in corrosive environments, or may be subject to a risk of fire, explosion, or vibration, and therefore industrial process transmitters must generally be constructed to be explosion-proof and otherwise able to suitable withstand operating environment conditions. The industrial process transmitter can communicate—wirelessly or using a hard-wired connection—with a control room, other device, etc. to help provide industrial process management. Typically, industrial process transmitters are installed at desired locations and are configured by an operator at the installation location using a programming device. However, such programming devices can be costly, and must be transported to the installation location for use by the operator. Yet it is desired to be able to configure industrial process transmitters without having to remove transmitter covers, because covers may be difficult to remove and then reinstall and cover removal undesirably exposes interior regions of the transmitters to the environment.
It is therefore desired to provide a local operator interface suitable for use with an industrial process transmitter.